


Bringing Home the Boyfriend

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie's grinning from ear to ear, his eyes sparkling with amusement, when he looks up at Tyler and says, "You had a cute butt as a baby."</p>
<p>Tyler is mortified. </p>
<p>[and then porn happens]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bringing Home the Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> cizikass over on tumblr prompted me with: _Segs wasn't always adorable and attractive. He had too big ears and a shitty hair cut, maybe even glasses. He takes Jamie up to his childhood home; forgetting about his mom's embarrassing collection of photos of him and his sisters. (Somehow, Jamie ends up fucking Tyler in his childhood bedroom.)_ and it turned into a brief description of how dorky Segs was and then PORN. There was some feelings at the end so... success???

Tyler likes Jamie. Tyler likes Jamie, _a lot_. Tyler has always gone for what he wanted, who he wanted, so after a few months of friends, but maybe more, he asks Jamie on a date and the rest is history. Their relationship is surprisingly smooth sailing, the comfort of trust and affection surrounding them, along with Jordie's constant teasing. Tyler loves Jamie, though he'll be damned if he's the first one to say it, and he wants Jamie to be in his life for a good many years. Which is why when his mom asks for him to bring Jamie back home with Tyler, he doesn't say no.

Tyler can be stupid sometimes.

\-------------

They get there without much trouble, stopped a few times by people who recognize Tyler, one even comes up to Jamie before even acknowledging Tyler. Tyler gets a cab to take them home, assuring his mother that they're both fine and that they'll be there soon. Then she mentions that both of his sisters are excited to meet Jamie. That's when Tyler starts to realize what he's done.

"Don't believe anything Cassidy or Candace tell you," Tyler says as their stopped in traffic.

"What?" Jamie asks, blinking at the break in the comfortable silence.

"I sort of forgot that they'd be there," Tyler replies, shrugging.

"You forgot your sisters would be at your family house?"

"Shut up."

\-------------

Everything is fine at first, an enthusiastic welcome home from his mother and sisters, a friendly smile from Jeff before he's off to work, and then it just leaves the original Seguin girls with Tyler and Jamie.

They're all hanging out on the couch, his mom lamenting on how much she likes Jamie, to his embarrassment, when Candace asks Tyler to grab her a pop. Tyler thinks nothing of it, convinced she's just being bossy, but he gets up anyway, walking away from the warmth Jamie always seemed to radiate. He's raiding the fridge when he hears giggles coming from the front room. He figures his family is full of losers, so he doesn't panic, not until he comes back into the room and notices that his mom has a scrapbook out, sitting in Tyler's spot and pointing out certain pictures to Jamie.

Jamie's grinning from ear to ear, his eyes sparkling with amusement, when he looks up at Tyler and says, "You had a cute butt as a baby."

Tyler is mortified. 

"What."

"Mrs. Seguin," a swat, "sorry. _Jackie_ here was showing me some pictures of you when you were younger. I didn't know you used to wear glasses."

"It was a phase," Tyler sputters, almost dropping the pop cans.

"Grew into his eyesight, just like he grew into his ears," Cassidy chimes in from the floor.

"I wouldn't go that far," Candace replies, flipping through TV channels quickly, her eyes flickering over the images.

"Oh my God," Tyler whispers. "What have you done?"

Jamie, the ass, just laughs.

\------------

They get to sleep in Tyler's childhood bedroom, which is almost a shrine to his career. Jerseys, posters, and pictures litter the walls surrounding his bed.

"You're so narcissistic," Jamie says with a fond laugh, pulling on his sleeping clothes.

"Yeah," Tyler mutters out, his ears glowing red as he fights a blush of embarrassment. 

"Hey," Jamie says softly, wrapping his arms around Tyler's waist. "It's cute on you."

Tyler snorts, leaning back into Jamie's chest for a brief moment before slipping on his pajama bottoms, foregoing a shirt. "I was a little geek as a kid. Once I grew into my looks, I don't know, I just like seeing how I changed."

"That's not a bad thing," Jamie assured him, leading him over to the bed by his hand. He pushes Tyler down and stands over him for a moment before saying, "Besides, I think you looked adorable as a kid. Big ears and a shitty haircut aside."

Tyler can't hold back a sharp laugh. "I looked awful."

"You looked like a kid," Jamie says before swooping down to kiss Tyler softly. 

Tyler pulls back to climb farther onto his bed, reaching out to pull Jamie after him. They make out in Tyler's childhood room for what seems like forever before he tugs in Jamie's shirt, desperation slowly building up. Jamie pulls off his shirt in a fluid motion, pecking Tyler on the lips before trailing down his face to his neck, licking and sucking as Tyler sighs in contentment. There's a brief moment where Jamie hums against his neck, a well recognized warning between the two, before he's biting down, dragging a low moan out of Tyler.

"Shh," Jamie mutters against the bite, licking at the bruised flesh. Tyler doesn't give him a response, just uses his hand to push at the top of Jamie's head.

Jamie chuckles softly, letting Tyler's hand guide him to one of his nipples. His tongue laps at it with a slow and relaxed pace, ignoring Tyler's whimpers for more. He bites at it slightly, causing Tyler to gasp, before moving over to the other one to give it the same treatment. Once he's done, he drags his tongue down Tyler's abs. A shutter overcomes Tyler as his stomach flexes under Jamie's touch. Soon enough, Jamie has Tyler's pants pulled down low enough for his semi-erect penis to splay across his stomach. 

Jamie licks along his cock, his hands resting on either side of Tyler's hips. Tyler sighs in satisfaction, letting the feeling of Jamie's tongue build him to a slow arousal. Jamie is great at head, something Tyler is incredibly happy about, and it shows when Jamie finally takes Tyler's cock in his mouth, deep-throating him immediately. Tyler curses in a harsh whisper, his thighs trembling so he doesn't buck up. One of Jamie's hands comes to rest on his thigh, tugging his pants down. Jamie pops off his cock to get his pants the rest of the way off before he's taking Tyler's cock back into his mouth, Tyler's legs now spread open to accommodate him.

Jamie pulls off and licks a stripe up from Tyler's balls to the head of his cock. He uses his hand to jack Tyler slowly, pulling his head up slightly to look at Tyler's flushed face. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

Tyler groans, his cock twitching in Jamie's hand. They take turns, both liking getting fucked just as much as doing the fucking, but Tyler is in a desperate mood, craving Jamie's cock in him. 

"I'll take that as a yes," Jamie says with a grin, dropping Tyler's cock as it twitches to stay up. He climbs off the bed, much to Tyler's frustration, taking off his pants as he goes. He bends over to go through one of their many bags, much to Tyler's renewed delight. 

Tyler starts stroking himself slowly, just watching Jamie's back and ass as he moves to stand. Jamie turns around to smirk at Tyler, something Tyler rolls his eyes at, before Jamie is sauntering back over, condom and lube in hand. 

Tyler spreads his legs farther, opening them up for Jamie to view, and gasps happily when the first thing Jamie does is lean down to rim him. Jamie's tongue is an expert as it opens Tyler's up, spit covering his hole. Jamie once ate him out for so long that Tyler came just from that, his cock not touched once. Thinking about it causes Tyler's hips to thrust, indication for Jamie to get on with it. A lubed finger later and Jamie's warm mouth around the head of Tyler's dick has him moaning. He gets lost in the sensation, the stretch and the pull as Jamie adds another finger, and then another, before three fingers are stretching him, hitting his prostate dead on while Jamie sucks greedily on his cock.

Tyler moans and soaks in the sensation for a moment, just feeling Jamie's tongue and fingers bring him closer to the edge, before he's tugging on Jamie's hair. Jamie moans, the vibrations wrapping around Tyler's cock. Tyler throws his head back and bucks as Jamie pulls off, ripping the condom wrapper open and slipping the condom over his cock. He's lined up and ready to go as he pulls himself over Tyler. Jamie kisses him wetly, all tongue and teeth, as he enters Tyler, slowly pushing in. Tyler relishes the burn, starting to slowly stroke himself as he clenches down, laughing when Jamie curses.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, so funny," Jamie says, adjusting his position. "Make Jamie come prematurely, _so hilarious_."

Tyler's about to tease him when Jamie starts to move, their well practiced sex life causing him to hit Tyler's prostate on just the second thrust. Tyler soon drags Jamie closer, spreading his legs and pulling them back so Jamie can thrust harder and faster into him. His cock is leaking pre-cum against his stomach, cooling and smearing as Jamie fucks into him. Tyler struggles to be quiet, cut off gasps and moans covered by his hand. He reaches up, clutching at the wall, and brings down one of his many jerseys. Tyler doesn't know which one it is, doesn't particularly care, because Jamie is starting to pick up his speed again, ramming into Tyler's prostate without abandon. He clutches the jersey, his teeth digging into the fabric, when one of Jamie's thrusts hit his prostate hard, his mind flashing white as he moans loudly, cum striping across his still jacking hand and stomach. Jamie moans around his spasms, trying to fight the urge to come, but fails as he finds his own release. He stays in Tyler as they catch their breath, Tyler's moist breath causing the jersey to become damp.

Jamie climbs off the bed, something Tyler notices as he slowly falls into sleep. Jamie tugs at the bedspread, Tyler arching his back so the covers would come down, and slides in next to Tyler, condom disposed of in the side waste basket. He pulls the covers over them, shoulder still bare, and wraps his arms around a sleepy Tyler.

"You want me to clean you up?" Jamie whispers, stroking Tyler's sweaty hair.

"Hmm, I'm fine," Tyler relies softly, his grip on the jersey loosening.

"Hey, Ty?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Tyler falls asleep curled into Jamie, jersey splayed over the both of them.

\-----------

Tyler wakes up the next morning when Candace let's out an outraged shout.

"You seriously had sex when we were all home?"

"Oh my God," Tyler hears Cassidy shout from the hall. 

Tyler throws the jersey, his Plymouth Whalers one apparently, that was lying over them, and grumbles when Candace slams the door closed with a shout of mock disgust.

"That was a surprisingly familiar way to wake up," Jamie says from beside him, stretching out.

Tyler snorts at the image of an outraged Jordie and shakes his head. "Would've been nice to wake up normally."

"Who needs normal," Jamie replies.

Tyler watches Jamie stand up, searching through their discarded clothes for his pajama pants.

"What?" Jamie asks as he slips the garment on.

"I love you too," Tyler says softly, his eyes fond.

Jamie grins, his eyes warm with affection.

" _Duh._ "

**Author's Note:**

> fuckyoucanada on tumblr. prompts still welcome yo


End file.
